


Laser Tag

by Thisisreallyunoriginal



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, One Shot, prompt, the summary is better then the actual story, this is my first fic?, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisreallyunoriginal/pseuds/Thisisreallyunoriginal
Summary: When Newt had found his life long crush snoging some girl, he didn't expect to end up snoging his own soulmate in the dark corner of a lazer tag arena because of it, yet here he was.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic ever and I don't know why I'm dong this now but I Figured why not? so here goes. I did my best but I have really bad grammar and i'm not an experienced writer. Also the fic isn't my original idea sooo... tada, I present, this mess.

Newt was having a horrible awful day. See, Newt had been crushing on a guy in his class. Not only was it “some guy” but it was one of his best friends since childhood, Alby. he’d known Ably since they were five when they’d met in their new school and bonded over being the new kid. He thought that Ably saw Newt as a sort of younger brother but he could always hope right?  
Newt knew Ably wasn’t his soulmate, he’d gotten his mark a few weeks ago, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hope to have a relationship for a little while. Only Minho had known. It was Minho, of course he knew. But then, Newt had seen Alby snogging some girl near the cafeteria.  
And a week later, Newt still wasn’t over it. He was lying on his bed in early afternoon trying to figure his damn history essay. He was so frustrated he almost through his computer across the room. The only thing stopping him was thinking about how much it would cost to fix. And of course, Minho sitting in the corner working on his own essay, kept giving him worried glances. He didn’t need to give Minho any more reason to think he was upset. Which he was.  
Finally Minho stood up and stretched. Then he walked over to Newt and shut his laptop.  
“Get up, we’re going to play laser tag and you don’t have a choice so don’t even think about complaining.” he said.  
“But-”  
“Seriously, what did I just say. Come on, get up. I’ve had enough of your mopping. Getting out of the house will do you good.”  
Newt complied though he didn’t feel much like doing anything, despite whatever Minho thought about it being good for him.  
After walking to the Laser tag Newt was starting to feel a bit better. Laser tag had always been his and Minho's escape. They’d come here whenever one of them was feeling down or just need to blow off some steam. And they always dominated. ever since they were old enough to support they wait of the vests and hold the laser guns they would come and play, just the two of them. When they were younger being small helped them avoid people, now, it was carefully honed skill. When Newt had met Alby Minho had been scared that Newt would invite Alby to join their games. He didn’t mind Newt having another friend. Just as long as they new Minho was Newts best friend. But he hadn’t needed to worry. Newt assured him that this place was their sanctuary.  
As they entered the arena Newt sized up his opponents. Some middle aged men with considerable guts, and some young children. Newt almost scoffed. Then he noticed a boy and girl, both with dark hair, conversing quietly. They seemed like siblings, newt thought. The guy was slightly taller than the girl, with toned arms and an athletes body. The girl was also in good shape and had her hair braided down her back.  
Newt found him self admiring the boys looks as he spoke to the girl. Now he started to hope that they weren’t siblings then immediately remember Ably. Before he looked down the boy glanced away form the girl and his eyes landed on newt. Newt quickly turned away from him hiding the crimson stain on his cheek.  
“Those two in the corner night give us some trouble.” He muttered, his accent more pronounced from his embarrassment, but Minho didn’t comment because just then the instructors speech ended and they entered the arena.  
It had all been going well for a while, Newt had shot most of the adults and lay off the younger kids a little. He and Minho were doing well, as always. That was until they had decided to split up to get the assumed siblings. They had managed to avoid Minho and Newt the whole game and it was frustrating. So they decided to change that.  
As he entered the first floor he saw a glimpse of blue duck behind the wall. He stalked towards it, confident in his abilities. He was just preparing to jump around the corner and shoot that bloody piece of clunk when his gun went dark. Someone had shot him. From above. He’d been so focused on getting that damn boy that he hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings.  
“Oh bloody bugger off.” He said, not realizing his mistake. Then he was being pushed into the the corner by the boy.  
“Wha---”  
Before he could even begin to do anything the boy leaned in, and kissed him. Actually kissed him. Full on the mouth. Newt was stunned to say the least. He didn’t even know this person. Sure he looked hot, and was obviously very experienced, that didn’t change the fatc the newt didn’t know him. That broke him out of his stupor. He was about to push they guy off and start yelling when the boy pulled back. He smiled and pressed his gun into Newts vest which had turned back on.  
“I’ve been waiting to do that for months now,” he smirked. He pulled the trigger and disappeared back into the maze with little more than a glance over his shoulder at Newt.  
As for Newt he stood there paralyzed. The words the boy had said. A few months? His words. His mark! That was his soulmate. Newt broke out of his daze again and ran back into the maze.  
After the game ended, Minho and New walked up to the counter to get their tickets.  
“You got shot by him!” Minho was ranting about what an idiot Newt was for giving away his position, let alone being stupid enough to get shot the first time. Newt had left out the part about the kiss. He wasn’t ready to tell his friend about it when he didn’t even know his soulmates name.  
Speaking of the boy, Newt saw him walking with the girl out of the arena  
“I’ll be right back.” he said to Minho, cutting him off in the middle of his rant. Before Minho could asked why newt ran towards the boy. He stopped in front of him, held out his hand and said, “Hi, I’m newt.”  
“I’m Thomas.” He replied


End file.
